deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Vehicles
Truck Information Trucks are sport utility vehicles (SUV). It is a term for a vehicle built on a light-truck chassis, typically equipped with four-wheel drive for off-road ability. (See the SUV Wikipedia article for more information.) Trucks can be found all around the island. A red truck spawns at the Lifeguard Tower once the quest "Lazarus Rising" is completed. Plates read "D34D 1574ND" which converts to "DEAD ISLAND" when read properly. It is most common in the Resort but it can spawn a white SUV in the City on a bridge but it is unable to drive it more than quarter of a block. Features *4 seat capacity: 1 driver, 1 passenger, 2 passengers in the back *Moderately vulnerable *Fast *Good for transporting goods- up to four items can be placed in the back. Locations *The Lifeguard Tower *The Lighthouse *Crashed into Jessica Nelson and Roger Nelson's bungalow *Two can be found inside the garages at both Gas Stations Armored Truck Information This huge armored truck was used for carrying cash to different banks in Banoi. This truck is obtained during "Born to be Wild" by stealing it from the Hotel Parking garage. After the Hero drives back to the Lifeguard Tower it becomes temporarily unusable. The player eventually has to drive the truck again in "Misery Wagon" and take it to Earl so that it can be reinforced. The Hero then drives to Moresby where it becomes unusable but it seen as a display in the Church's parking lot. Eventually the Hero has to drive back to the Lifeguard Tower and bring food to Sinamoi and the survivors. After the quest where the Hero first enters the Jungle, the truck is unavailable for the rest of the game. It is exclusive to the Resort area, though two trucks do make an appearance in the city. Features *Slow compared to other vehicles *Can take massive amounts of damage *6 seats *Unbreakable windshields Locations *In the Hotel during "Born to be Wild" *At the Lifeguard Tower during "Misery Wagon" Pickup Information A pickup truck is a vehicle that is found in Moresby. One can tell it is different than the pickup found in the resort because it is a different car model. The pickup is extremely rare and hard to find unless one knows where to look. It is also not so good to use due to the all the streets being blocked or crowded in Moresby. It is exclusive to Moresby. Features *Same layout as the SUV *Weak *Good for transporting goods Locations * The Moresby Gas Station * The Pump Station Jeep Information The jeep is found in the Jungle and Laboratory. It is mainly used to get around quickly in the Jungle area. The jeep is probably the fastest vehicle in the whole game but also the most vulnerable to firearms due to absence of the roof. It is exclusive to the Jungle and the Laboratory areas. Features *1 driver, 4 passengers *Off-road ability *Good for transporting goods and passengers *Resistant to zombies (but not to Jungle Muggers' fire) *Potentially fast Locations *The entrance of the Jungle *Near the East gate of the River Village *Near the crashed bus in the Jungle *Overpass Camp *Near Mowen's Boat at the Laboratory *West of the Laboratory's entrance Tips *All vehicles are marked by a yellow steering wheel on your mini-map. *All the vehicles are Right-Hand Drive. *Sometimes it is best to get in the vehicle when standing at the passenger's door. Aim the driver's seat and press the Use button. The Hero will just teleport to the driver's seat in no time. (May not work with some vehicle types.) *Do not attempt to enter or exit a vehicle while in motion, this could result in death. *Do not stand in front or behind of a moving vehicle, this could also result in death. *Vehicles can be used for cover and allow a place to jump to when surrounded by undead, though some zombies will climb up after you. *It is best to turn the steering wheel in the direction one wants to go before accelerating, as the steering can be turned in each direction in a stopped position. *When traveling in the Jungle, it is highly recommended to have all passengers use Auto Rifles so that they may fire from the inside of the vehicle in case they get surrounded or the driver dies due to the lack of protection. *If using a car and accidentaly going the wrong direction, go full speed and ram into an object and you have a chance of turning your car all the way around. This may work sometimes, only turn the car halfway, or get you stuck. Category:Miscellaneous